


A lonely King and his Queen

by SansIsAPrettyGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anger, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Sexual Abuse, This will probably be short, Torture, Uf Sans/Uf Asgore, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl
Summary: The king is lonely and claims Sans as his new Queen. Papyrus is not happy with this turn of events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so... this has been at the back of my mind for a while and I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy.

The underground was never a peaceful place but it used to be better than it was. There were always killers and criminals but they were few and far between. At one point the underground had even been relatively “happy” that had been a long time ago when the first human child had fallen into the underground. The King and Queen had taken the child as their own, and peace between humans and monsters almost seemed plausible. That was before that same child had died and the King and Queens birth child had absorbed her soul.

 

  Taking her body across the barrier so she could be laid to rest in her old human village. But when the villagers had seen the monster carrying the child's body they had thought he had killed her and began to beat him to death. The King and Queen had been distraught at the death of both of their children. When the next child fell not long after, the King still being angry at the humans had killed them in a fit of rage. The Queen could not stand her husband's cruelty and disappeared one day, the King became merciless and cruel in her absence.

 

  He began training more and more troops into the royal guard, focusing most of his time and effort on that and neglecting the needs of his people. Resources became scarce, the weak were killed off if they didn't have protection. The underground became a place that was truly “kill or be killed” you could trust no one, the population was dwindling as well. A young skeleton in an effort to protect his only family, joined the royal guard and through his ruthless methods and rigorous training soon became captain of the guard. The highest position in the entire guard and the most sought after, many people challenged him for his position and he fought them off turning them to nothing more than dust beneath his boots.

 

  His relationship with his brother faltered as he began treating his brother worse and worse without even realizing it. That was until his brother had gone missing and he had gone into a panic, searching nearly the entire underground to find him. He had not been successful. That had been a couple months ago but he wouldn't accept his brother was dead. He couldn't be, he would find him and he would make up for everything he had done to the other. For every slap, every break, every time he had yelled at the other, every beating, he would make it up to him. He would find his brother someday, he hoped he would at least. 

 

 The King had called a gathering, that the entire underground was to attend. He would be introducing his new Queen, it was required to attend and if you were caught skipping you were to be executed publicly by the King himself. So of course being captain of the guard, Papyrus had to attend no matter how much he didn't want to. He'd much rather spend his efforts looking for his brother, though he was curious to see who the new Queen would be. He was standing in front of a crowd of lower ranking guards when he when he saw the King step onto the set up stage, holding a length of chain behind him.

 

  The king pulled roughly on the chain and Papyrus felt himself grow cold as he saw his brother stumble out behind the King. His wrists and ankles were chained and he was wearing a long red dress, that was far too revealing for his liking. He had his head turned down, and he refused to look at anybody. Papyrus watched as the King placed the Queen's old crown atop his brother's head and pull him into a disgusting kiss that made his brother tense. Papyrus was revealed to finally see his brother after so long but he was also horrified, it was obvious his brother wasn't there by choice.

 

  And there was no telling what the King had been subjecting him to but the worst part was, Papyrus knew he could do nothing. The King had more LV than anyone in the underground and if he was strong enough to kill a human, one of the strongest creatures alive. There was no doubt he'd even have a chance against the huge monster, not to mention his followers who were willing to die for their King. But he had to do something he couldn't just let his brother stay there against his will. A long time ago he had promised to protect his brother and he had been failing at that for a long time but no more. He would get his brother back! No matter what!

~~

  News of the new Queen was everywhere. They had even had an interview on Mettaton, a show that was usually reserved for broadcasting torture and executions of those who dare defy the King. He felt sick as he watched his brother force a smile and pretend to be happy, sitting next to the King.

~~

  Sans would have never accepted the King's proposal had it not been for his brother. He had been sitting in Grillby’s one day, nursing a bottle of mustard when four of the lower ranking royal guards burst in and demand they come with them. He had complied at the time, figuring his brother would be able to get him out of whatever trouble he was in easily. Boy had he been wrong. He had been taken directly to the King himself, and the guards had left him alone with the King in the throne room.

 

  The King had walked over to him, and offered to make him his Queen. Sans declined and the King had first tried to force him with brute strength but Sans had easily beat him back with his large supply of magic. The King had then threatened his brother, he would not only kill but torture him publicly if he didn't comply. Sans had reluctantly agreed and the King had demanded his soul. Sans had handed his soul, the entirety of his being over to the king.

 

  And the king had taken complete control over him and his magic, he had made him cut off all communication with the outside world. He was placed in a windowless room alone, only when he had learned to comply to the king through his own “free” will, had he been allowed more freedom. He was not allowed to go beyond the castle walls, and he was to do whatever the King wished of him. The King enjoyed it when he would be compliant without having to force him to be, using his soul. After he became conditioned enough to do whatever the King wanted without complaint, the King had began demanding sex. 

 

  It was extremely painful, due to their size difference and the King's tendency to be rough. The first time Sans had silently cried when the King had fallen asleep next to him, the next time he had also cried but apparently hadn't been quite enough about it and had received a beating. At least the physical pain could help him forget things, even if only for a bit. The beatings and the sex became a frequent thing, the King often  wanting one or both at least once a day. He had tried to run away, only once, he had learned his lesson after the first time.

 

  He wasn't willing to go through that again. He missed his brother, even if he had a tendency to be cruel, he was still his brother and he loved him. He had asked the ~~King~~   Asgore as he was to call him now, if he could perhaps visit his brother even if it was to say goodbye. He had expected Asgore to reject him immediately but he had thought on it, and had agreed… kind of. He would first announce their engagement to the underground, and he would then allow a visit to his brother. 

 

  Sans had reluctantly agreed and Asgore had crowned him Queen publicly, in front of the entire underground. He had seen his brother in the crowd at the ceremony, he had seen the look of anger on his brother's face. He understood his brother's anger, he had disappeared without warning to go live a “privileged” life with the king. He was sure that was how Papyrus must see his new life. He was standing outside of his old house, Papyrus’s house now.

  
  He had bargained with the King enough to warrant an unsupervised visit, the most freedom he'd had for quite a while. He nervously wrapped his knuckles against the door a few times and he watched as the door slowly swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow your actually reading this!? Thank you! Hope you enjoy this trash!

Papyrus had been angrily trying to read, but he had been mindlessly flipping through the pages. He couldn't focus, thoughts of his brother flashing through his mind. He heard a knock at the door, and grateful for the distraction, quickly picked himself of the couch and sauntered over to the door. Swinging it open to reveal the one monster he had least expected to see, his brother. Whom was standing in the doorway, dressed in traditional royal garments, still wearing the crown but his wrists and ankles were devoid of any cuffs.

 

  He realized he had been staring at his brother for quite a while and promptly pulled him into the house, slamming the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around his brother's small frame and sobbed out apologies for everything he had ever done to his brother. Sans slowly returned the embrace and began rubbing his back, whispering reassurances. After a while Papyrus reluctantly pulled away and he asked the question that had been burning at the back of his mind. “Sans, how are you here? Does the King know?”

 

  “He knows, we made a deal so I could come see you.”

 

  “Sans, is that where you were all those months?”

 

  “Yes.” 

 

  “But, what happened? How?” 

 

  “It doesn't matter Boss.” 

 

  “But Sans-” 

 

  “Boss please, I only have a limited amount of time I can spend with you, can we just focus on something else. Please.”

 

  Papyrus sighed. “Okay brother, but please don't call me Boss anymore, that was a stupid idea in the first place.” 

 

 Sans smiled for the first time in months “Okay Papyrus.” 

 

  The rest of the visit had been rather pleasant, Papyrus updated Sans on things that were going on in Snowdin that he had missed. Papyrus had also appointed a second in command to himself, apparently she was some kind of fish monster. And Sans in turn had told Papyrus funny stories about some of the staff at the castle, and how he and the king had acquired a new pet whom could be rather playful. The visit was far too short for either of their likings, because soon they heard loud knocking at the door and the King himself had come to escort Sans back to the castle personally. 

 

  Papyrus had been livid after Sans had left and he had destroyed nearly the entire ground floor of their house. Dammit, it wasn't fair, if it had been any other monster Papyrus could have easily gotten his brother back. But no it just had to be the strongest monster in the entire underground. This never would have happened if he had just treated his brother better, Sans wouldn't have been at Grillby’s that night drinking his troubles away, if it weren't for him. Perhaps the King wouldn't have even noticed Sans, if Papyrus had actually proved him with proper protection. He had even been to  _ weak _ to even try to fight for his brother back, when his captor had been right in front of him.

~~

  Sans silently cried as Asgore carried him bridal style on the long journey to get back to the palace, he eventually wore himself out from crying and fell asleep in Asgore’s arms. He awoke back in the windowless room alone, at least he thought he was alone until he heard little yips coming from under the bed. He quickly made his way over and peeked under the bed and sure enough his pet ‘Toby’ was wagging his tail excitedly, happy to see his owner again. Sans picked up Toby, and began stroking his white fur. He let a small smile slip onto his face. 

 

  Toby was one of the only good things about this place. Asgore had gotten Toby for him after he had tried to run away. Asgore had taught him his lesson, and asked him why he ran. Sans had replied stating he was lonely and the next day, Asgore had surprised him with Toby. Saying he could be his companion when he himself was too busy with his duties to do so. 

 

  Sans was surprised by the king's small act of kindness toward him, though he was sure it was just the king trying to make him stay and not try another escape attempt. Sans had been grateful anyway even if the king had demanded he do a little extra in the bedroom to earn it. Sans didn't mind he'd be forced to do it anyway, at least this way he was getting something for his efforts.

~~

  Papyrus was crying again, he had his knees pulled up to his chest and he was sitting on the floor of his recently trashed kitchen. The only room in the house that hadn't been touched was Sans’s room, Papyrus was determined to keep that the way it was. The way Sans would have wanted it. He had to report to his guard duties soon, but he was in no condition to do so. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed up his boss, the king. 

  
  The one monster he didn't want to speak to, but he knew he couldn't handle going into work today. Sans's visit had affected him much more than he'd like to admit. So reluctantly he called in sick for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoy!!

A gruff voice answered. “What do you want!?” 

 

  “King Asgore, I am feeling a bit ill and I don't think I'll be able to complete my duties today. I humbly request the day off.” 

 

  “Hehe, sick? Are you sure this dosen't have anything to do with my Queen?” Asgore asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

 

  Papyrus’s grip tightened around his phone, he grit his teeth and answered. “Of course not, my King.” 

 

  “Good, you may have the day off but I expect you back tomorrow.” 

 

  “Of course. Thank you, your Majesty.”

 

  The King hung up, Papyrus let his phone drop to the ground. He picked himself off the floor and walked to the front door, swinging it open and slamming it behind him. He stormed off, headed toward the forest. He needed to let out some steam. He stopped walking when he found a familiar clearing, where burnt and broken trees laid.

 

  He remembered coming here long ago after a fight with his brother, he had ran out of the house and into this forest to get his anger out. Destroying trees and wildlife in the process. Sans had eventually found him and had tried to calm him down. At the time he hadn't listened, he had been so angry at Sans. He had lashed out, using his magic to throw his brother against a tree. The impact causing a large crack to form across the back of Sans’s skull. 

 

  In that moment he had felt so proud of himself, it had been the first time he had left a mark on his brother, at least a visible one. He had felt a rush of adrenaline and power, it had been intoxicating at the time. Now thinking back on it made his nonexistent gut twist in guilt. If the human books he found at the dump sometimes were anything to go by he truly was a monster.

 

  He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he called forth his magic, summoning a bone club in hand. He charged at the first unharmed tree he saw and swung the club against the tree repeatedly. Bark splintered and flicked off the tree. Papyrus kept going, swinging the bone and yelling curses. He was screaming and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

 

  It wasn't fair! Nothing in this fucking world of theirs was fair! Sans is just out of his fucking grasp! Papyrus stopped swinging and let the club fall to the snowy ground, quickly popping out of existence. He sank to his knees, ignoring the cold bite of snow soaking through his pants. 

 

 It… it just wasn't fair. Papyrus buried his face in his hands as he let himself sob loudly in the small clearing all alone, with only one thing on his mind. Sans.

~~

  Sans slowly undressed from the lingerie Asgore had requested he wear. The other had given him a seemingly simple command, ride him. That was easier said than done, especially with their huge size difference. As much as he hated this, he knew he had to do this. He wouldn't allow his brother to be harmed, no matter what!

 

  Once he slipped out of the “outfit” he had been wearing, he made his way over to Asgore. Doing his best to straddle the larger monster, Asgore had already manipulated his soul to create a dripping red pussy, and all Sans had to do was line himself up. He slowly lowered himself onto the large girth, trying his best not to stop. Asgore apparently impatient with his pace, grabbed his shoulders and slammed him down atop the enormous member. Sans let out a cry of pain. 

 

  Asgore flipped him over, quickly driving him into the mattress. It was far to painful to be pleasurable and Sans was grateful for that. He wasn't sure if he could handle it, if he ever found any bit of pleasure in what was being done to him. His thrusts quickened and became sloppy, before he came inside the small skeleton. Asgore dismissed Sans’s magic, making his opening disappear. 

 

  The king's release dripped down his legs, coating the bed beneath them. Asgore picked him up. “You'll be punished for your failure to complete the command you were given.” 

 

  He carried him into a large black room. Apparently the room had once been meant for interrogations but Asgore had it converted into some kind of torture chamber, that he would have the castle staff clean after every session he would make Sans endure. He chained Sans’s hands above his head, so he had to stand on his tiptoes to even touch the floor. Asgore walked over to wall that was lined with everything from “toys” to whips, Sans watched as Asgore carefully picked out what he would be using on him in today's session. He grabbed a large metal rod, that had a black handle with a little red button on it. 

 

  Sans wasn't sure what it was, which was bad. Anything new was always bad, his dread growing with each step Asgore took towards him. He felt the rod touch one of his ribs and his body jerked away as waves of electricity ripped through his body. He wasn't given much time to recover before the rod was once again placed against his body, this time much lower. He gave a silent cry of pain as another shock made his body jerk against his binds. Damn he must of really pissed off Asgore. Another shock, pain, shock, pain, shock, pain, it went on for hours. 

  
  Asgore not saying a word the entire time, by the time the King finally let him down he was to weak to even protest(not like he did anymore)when Asgore pushed him onto the floor and began to fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this is the last chapter... probably...I did say this would be short

It had been months, maybe years since Sans had seen anyone but the King. He missed his brother dearly, desperately wishing he could see him again. He hadn't even seen Toby in who knows how long, all he knew was that the poor pup had been starved to death after he had failed to complete one of the King's orders. Asgore had told him that a human had fallen into the underground. Sans was glad about this, he hoped his brother got a chance to see the surface and be free from this underground hell hole. He snapped out of his thoughts when the large doors connected to his cell were pushed open.

 

  His bones rattling loudly against his cuffs and chains that held him to the wall. He wasn't sure what the king would do to him this time, he just knew it wouldn't be good. It never was. He stood completely still when he saw his brother step into his cell.

 

  “P-paps?”

 

  His brother ran over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He pulled out a key and began undoing his chains. “S-stop, he'll be mad! He'll find out! He'll hurt you! You have to leave, now!”

 

  “Sans, the King is dead.” 

 

  “W-what?!” The king strongest monster in all of the underground, was dead? He was almost certain this was a dream.

 

  Papyrus smiled brightly at his brother. “There was a revolution, led by the human. Apparently a lot of monsters weren't happy with a lot of what the King had been doing. After the King was successfully defeated, the human went on to break the barrier. Sans, we're free.” 

 

  Sans eyes widened in disbelief, this had to be a dream. “F-free?”

~~

  Papyrus picked Sans up carefully, trying to avoid agitating his many injuries. He carried Sans into another room that had been housing his soul. Papyrus carefully cupped the injured and cracked soul, handing it gently to his brother who took it and placed it back within its rightful place. He lead them both out of the castle and out of the underground. 

  
  Papyrus watched as his brother gasped at the beauty of the setting sun, he knew this was his brother's first glance at freedom in a long time. He also knew Sans had a lot of healing to do and he would make sure to be there for him as much as he could. He knew there would be there ups and downs, and there would be hard times, but as long as they were together he knew they could get through it. Sans eventually drifted off to sleep in his arms and he carried his small brother down the mountain and on to their new life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys want me to write a couple alternative endings... because I do have a few ideas if you guys are interested.
> 
> Anyway comments are always appreciated!! Thank you!!


	5. Alternate ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not canon at all to the original story... last chapter is the real ending. This is just for fun.  
> Hope you enjoy.

  Papyrus ran down the long hall. After the execution of Asgore, he had convinced some castle staff to tell him were Sans was being kept. He came to a stop near a large door, which he had to push with quite a bit of force to get open. He gasped clutching his chest and falling to his knees. No! No! No! No!

 

  There across the room sat a pair of cuffs, some chain, and a small pile of dust strewn carelessly across the floor. He felt tears gather and run out of his sockets. He crawled on his knees over to his brother's dust, taking a deep breath before gathering up as much as he could with his shaky hands. He cradled the dust near his chest, holding it close and staining it with his tears. 

 

  He had been too late, taken too long, and Sans had paid for his failure. He would never get a chance to show Sans how much he was loved, he would never get a chance to make up everything he had done to Sans, never see the other's smile again, never hear his laugh, never see the other's eye lights shine when he told a particularly bad pun. 

 

  He wished he had Sans’s old coat so he could spread his dust across it but that had gone missing when Sans had. He walked out of the room, down a long hall, only stopping when he heard little yips and barks. 

  He looked down to see a little white dog, staring up at him. He briefly remembered Sans mentioning a dog that fit this description, Sans spoke so highly of this dog. After a moment of hesitation he leaned down and let the dust fall onto the little dog. He gave the dog a few pets to pack the dust into its fur and picked it up, it licked at his face. 

  
  He carried the dust covered dog out of the castle and through the barrier. He gazed sadly up to the setting sun. He knew Sans would have loved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
